


Ellos quieren conocerte.

by MiMi_Shim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Familiars, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMi_Shim/pseuds/MiMi_Shim
Summary: A tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran aquí mismo.Quiso gritar, quiso negarse y terminar la vídeo llamada en ese mismo instante, pero de hacerlo, ella notaría que estaba entrando en pánico... O quizá ya lo sabía y estaba jugando con su mente como solía hacerlo siempre.





	1. La llamada.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, siempre nos dan a un Viktor huérfano, y con el afán de llenar los espacios en blanco veremos de quién ha heredado cada una de sus cualidades.

Miró la pantalla de su iphone fijamente, la persona a cientos de kilómetros frente a la PC le sonreía de una forma que le erizaba hasta el último vello del cuerpo. Su madre estaba hablando de su próxima visita a San Petersburgo en un par de días, y no sólo ella iría a verlo; su padre había conseguido quien se hiciera cargo del restaurante y a su vez lo dejara satisfecho durante el tiempo en el que estaría ausente. Y su madre, ella había obtenido un par de meses libres de la universidad para hacerse de unas pequeñas vacaciones; las cuales aprovecharía en parte para “visitar a su pequeño hijo”. Hijo que ahora tenía 28 años recién cumplidos el mes pasado.  
-¡Vitya! ¿Estás escuchándome? Cariño parece que no estás muy contento de saber que tus padres irán a visitarte. ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando?-  
-No mamá, no es que no me alegre su visita, es sólo que me ha tomado por sorpresa, no hace ni una semana que estoy de vuelta y los entrenamientos con Yakov me tienen agotado. Al parecer de alguna forma quiere castigarme por la temporada que perdí el año pasado.- No era una mentira, Yakov lo había mantenido encadenado a la pista desde el segundo día en el que pisó tierras rusas y no sólo era eso. Viktor sabía muy bien por dónde iba todo aquel asunto de la inesperada visita. Pero aun quería aferrarse a la remota posibilidad de que sus padres optaran por ir de vacaciones a cualquier otra parte del mundo antes que regresar a su país natal.-  
-Es muy razonable que Yakov esté entrenándote tan arduamente. Después de todo decidiste ausentarte bastante tiempo de las competencias. Ni siquiera cuando tuviste aquella horrible lesión permaneciste lejos del podio por un lapso tan prolongado, pero cuando decidiste ser entrenador no pensaste que tu nivel de entrenamiento propio menguaría tanto.- Y ahí estaba, ese era el motivo por el cual la repentina visita de sus padres auguraba peligro. Sabía que su madre estaba dando rodeos al tema principal y eso sólo lograba ponerlo un poco más ansioso si es que se podía.- En fin, nosotros llegaremos en tres días y nos instalaremos en la casa principal. A tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran aquí mismo. Sé que está un poco más lejos de la pista de entrenamiento, pero sabes que podrán disponer de uno de los choferes así que no habrá mucho problema ¿Verdad?.-

A tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran aquí mismo.  
A tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran aquí mismo.  
A tu padre y a mí nos gustaría que nos visitaran aquí mismo.

Quiso gritar, quiso negarse y terminar la videollamada en ese mismo instante, pero de hacerlo, ella notaría que estaba entrando en pánico… O quizá ya lo sabía y estaba jugando con su mente como solía hacerlo siempre. 

-Claro mamá, hablaré con Yurio para que prepare una maleta con todo lo que necesite.- Probablemente fingir demencia funcionaría mejor…-  
-¿Quién es Yurio cariño? Por lo poco que sé tú prometido se llama Katuski Yuuri, no Yurio. ¿Es ese el nombre con el que sueles llamarlo? Déjame decirte que no es muy original Vitya.- Y deseó haber muerto en el momento en el que su madre dejó de dar rodeos al asunto y lo atacó directo a la yugular con la “poca información que tenía”.- Tal vez una salida rápida al asunto era fugarse nuevamente a Japón y orar en un templo hasta que su madre desistiera de querer conocer a Yuuri.-

-Yuuri no está conmigo ahora mamá, él está en Japón y en un par de días lo alcanzaré allá para iniciar su entrenamiento.- Brillante, no había otra forma de describir su brillante idea.-  
-Bueno cariño, en ese caso podemos cambiar los boletos y llegar directamente al hotel de la familia de tu prometido. Escuchamos por ahí que son dueños de uno de los hoteles de un destino turístico en Hasetsu del cual por cierto eres embajador honorífico.- Su fracaso lo dejó aún más asustado de lo que quería aceptar. No había forma de salir de esa encrucijada. Él había heredado la forma inconsciente y despreocupada de ser de su madre; y si a eso le agregaba que era incluso más intensa de lo que él era en realidad, no dudaba que ella podría arrastrar a su padre a Japón sólo para conocer a Yuuri y de paso armar un revuelo monumental por el simple y llano hecho de que él no había mencionado la existencia de Yuuri a sus padres más que para informarles que se había retirado momentáneamente del patinaje y ahora era coach de un patinador japonés.  
\- ¿Cuánto tiempo planean quedarse acá? Quizá pueda posponer el viaje y hacer que Yuuri regrese antes de lo planeado.- Ahora entendía aquello de “Una mentira blanca siempre se vuelve una enorme bola de nieve”.-  
-Oh no lo sé hijo, yo tengo licencia por tres meses, pero ya sabes que a tu padre no le gusta estar mucho tiempo lejos del negocio. Probablemente una o dos semanas como mucho. Y no te preocupes, prometo que esta vez no trataré de hacer que tu prometido huya de ti. Además ya no tienes 16.-  
-Madre ¿Nunca me perdonarás aquello? Camille y yo nunca quisimos casarnos, esa loca idea tú sola la inventaste. Ella era una chica con la que salí un verano cuando fui a visitarte a París hace años.-   
-Como sea querido, en tres días estaremos allá y espero que tanto tú como él vengan avernos. El año pasado no te dignaste siquiera a visitarnos por el cumpleaños de tu padre, y no, sé perfectamente que ya no estabas entrenando a aquel chico. Pude ver que te la pasaste de maravilla en Japón celebrando año nuevo. ¿Acaso ya no recuerdas a estos ancianos que te dieron la vida? ¿Has encontrado ya otra familia? Viktor hijo, sé que ganarse a la familia de tu pareja es importante; pero creo que es injusto que nosotros seamos los únicos que no conozcamos nada sobre tu relación con aquel chico. Se nota que te hace feliz, el mismo Yakov me ha dicho que fue por él que decidiste volver a patinar. No reniegues más cielo, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. 

Viktor supo que era el momento de rendirse, de alguna forma era invitable que esto ocurriera. No era que él negara a Yuuri, o que no quisiera que conociera a su familia. Él tenía miedo de asustar a Yuuri. Si bien ellos tenían una relación, aún no la definían con palabras entre ellos y para ambos así estaba mejor que bien. Eran lo que era y hasta ahora nadie había hecho ninguna pregunta indiscreta. Ni siquiera Pichit se había atrevido a hacer comentarios con respecto a ellos de nuevo y él quiso suponer que si todo el mundo lo había aceptado sin pero alguno, de esa forma debía ser.  
Sin embargo estaba equivocado si pensaba que su relación iba a pasar desapercibida por sus padres como si no fuera la gran cosa. Estaba seguro de que las cosas saldrían bien. Sólo esperaba que su madre no se propusiera asustar a Yuuri como lo había hecho hace años con su primer amor de verano.  
-Estaremos ahí tan pronto como lleguen. Y dile a papá que yo llevaré el vino y dejaré la cena en sus manos.- Su madre sonrió complacida y fue ahí donde lo supo.

No sólo Yuuri sería sometido a un escrutinio riguroso, él principalmente iba a ser sometido a una serie de pruebas que demostraran que todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.   
Su madre iba a ponerlo a prueba a él, no a Yuuri.


	2. Un poco de mi vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor piensa que es mejor hablar con Yuuri antes de llegar a casa.

Probablemente estaba más nervioso de lo que debería, quizá estaba siendo alarmista y algo extremista. Pero él no podía dejar de pensar que la visita de sus padres sería un completo calvario que lo dejaría con más entradas que una pista de cuatro carriles. Hasta ahora no le había mencionado nada a Yuuri, ni siquiera se había atrevido a insinuarlo. ¿Cómo podría haber hecho aquello? No podía de buenas a primeras decirle a su pupilo – y algo más- que los primeros días de su estancia en tierras rusas para su entrenamiento formal, sería bajo el escrutinio de sus padres. No, de ninguna forma podía mencionarle aquello. Y para ser franco no había hablado mucho con Yuuri sobre su familia. El chico sólo sabía lo básico; tenía una madre y un padre –obviamente- que habían permanecido más tiempo en el extranjero que en su madre patria, que los visitaba con regularidad cuando el entrenamiento se lo permitía o que ellos algunas veces iban a verlo y a pasar unos días con él. 

Ni un detalle más y ni uno menos. 

Viktor consideraba que había sido completamente estúpido guardar la distancia entre su vida privada y Yuuri. Después de todo cuando por fin había convencido al japonés de que él sería su entrenador sí o sí, insistió tanto en meterse en la vida del patinador más joven que se asombraba de que éste no hubiera puesto una orden restrictiva en cuanto quiso indagar hasta el más nimio detalle de su vida.   
Si bien inicialmente Yuuri había sido tan reservado como él mismo habría sido, poco a poco lo había dejado entrar no sólo en su vida, sino en sus más íntimos pensamientos, miedos y anhelos. Lo había dejado ser parte de su familia y queriendo o no ahora figuraba en cada uno de los aspectos de su… Pareja.  
Aquel chico tímido le había contado todo de él sin querer indagar en la vida personal de Viktor Nikiforov. Y con ello, él se sintió tranquilo, Yuuri lo iba a conocer como Viktor entrenador, como ser humano… Como una persona normal a pesar de que le había considerado un ídolo por mucho tiempo. Nadie más había llegado tan lejos con él tal vez eso lo hizo sentirse tan confiado que olvidó por completo que debía contarle un poco más de sí mismo. A su vez Yuuri no lo presionó de ninguna forma.

Y él estaba agradecido con ello.  
Ahora, sin embargo creía que aquello había sido un total y completo desastre. 

Yuuri no era el tipo de persona oportunista que buscara sacar provecho de donde pudiera. Tampoco lo había buscado por su dinero o posición económica. Yuuri lo quería a él por sus propias habilidades y por lo que representó en su vida durante mucho tiempo como figura deportiva. Además con el paso de los días el japonés iba notando que lejos de ser ese dios del hielo inalcanzable y frío era un ser humano con tantos defectos como virtudes.   
Hoy estaba tan nervioso que en el entrenamiento había chocado más de dos veces con la barrera de contención y al querer hacer un simple Flip había trastabillado hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del hielo. Yakov lo había visto raro y le había lanzado una horda de comentarios filosos sobre su pésima condición física y sobre que los años ya le estaban pesando como para darse el lujo de lesionarse por estupideces. Yuri lo había llamado anciano por milésima vez y Georgi sólo se acercó a palmearle la espalda con algo parecido a compasión.  
Yuuri iba a llegar a San Petersburgo en cuestión de horas y él estaba más nervioso que en cualquiera de sus competencias. La corta llamada que había tenido con el japonés hace dos días simplemente se había basado en ajustar los itinerarios del vuelo. Yuuri viajaría de Narita a Moscú en un vuelo directo y ahí mismo esperaría abordar otro avión que lo llevara a San Petersburgo donde él esperaría para llevarlo a su departamento, donde ya estaban instaladas todas las cosas del patinador nipón. 

Lo cual de ninguna forma iba a ocurrir. 

Tenía tiempo suficiente para arreglar todo; el vuelo de Yuuri le dejaría un rango aceptable antes del desembarque para poder preparar una maleta con todo lo que su pareja pudiera necesitar. Viktor prefería no decirle a donde se dirigirían sino hasta que estuvieran plantados en el recibidor de la casa de sus padres. Si lo hacía de otra forma terminaría tomando a su pupilo y llevándolo al Tíbet en lo que sus padres regresaban a París y desistieran de analizar su relación con lupa y pinzas.

 

-Viktor… ¿Estás bien? Has estado callado desde que nos subimos al auto. ¿Pasó algo con tu entrenamiento? Yuri me dijo que habías estado… Distraído y que Yakov se molestó y te regañó. Espero que no estuvieras llegando tarde o con resaca, recuerda que una de las condiciones que Yakov te puso para ser tu coach de nuevo fue que fueras completamente responsable con los horarios y que intentarías acatar sus indicaciones.- Yuuri lucía completamente serio y preocupado. Su corazón dio un lutz entre sus costillas. Nadie nunca se había preocupado sinceramente por él. Y eso sólo logró que algo de pena se filtrara en su súbita alegría.-   
-¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje? ¿Estás muy cansado? ¿Quieres ir a comer algo antes de llegar?.- La mirada que le dirigió le menor lo hizo suspirar y removerse incómodo frente a la luz roja que los detenía de llegar a su destino.- Estoy bien Yuuri; es cierto que he estado distraído, pero he estado puntual en la pista y he intentado hacer algunas de las cosas que Yakov me pide, es solo que tengo otras cosas en la cabeza que no me dejan estar en paz.-

Por toda respuesta Yuuri posó lentamente su mano sobre la suya que se encontraba apoyada en la palanca de cambios. Probablemente Yuuri no le estaba diciendo nada verbalmente, pero con la calidez de su mano sobre la suya, supo que debía hablar con la verdad.

-Cuando era un niño todo era normal, recuerdo ir al jardín de niños tomado de la mano de mi madre y charlando con mi padre. Relativamente todo era como en cualquier otra familia. Mi padre trabajaba en el Severyanin como chef. Mi madre había tomado un receso de algunos años en lo que su hijo estaba listo para ir al colegio. Ella amaba más que nada pasar tiempo conmigo. Yo era un niño de una familia acomodada, con padres excepcionalmente buenos. Pero cuando descubrí que mi verdadera pasión no estaba en ningún otro lado más que en una pista de hielo y decidí pasar más tiempo ahí que en casa se hicieron algunos cambios en la familia.  
>> Mi madre regresó a la universidad a dar clases y mi padre buscó la forma de independizarse con un negocio propio. Los primeros años que pasé en una pista no ocurrieron aquí en Rusia, de alguna forma mi padre consiguió montar un restaurante en la Rue de Seine muy cerca de la École nationale supérieure des beaux-arts donde mi madre por mérito propio había conseguido una plaza en la facultad de literatura. Mientras que yo me dedicaba a entrenar en la pista del Ayuntamiento muy cerca de donde habían decidido residir.   
>> Pronto pasé de ser un niño con talento a un niño con un potencial que tendría un futuro prometedor en las competencias no sólo locales. Ahí fue cuando supe que mi vida estaría entre competencias, lesiones y hielo. En esos años cuando el entrenamiento se fue por la ruta de lo profesional permanecí junto a mis padres, sin embargo yo quería más. Como podrás imaginar ellos no me negaron nada. Buscaron a un entrenador lo suficientemente bueno para “lidiar conmigo” y que a su vez les garantizara que todo esto no iba a terminar en un completo desastre.   
>> Fue así como conocí a Yakov y me mudé de nueva cuenta a Rusia, primero a un campamento en Moscú y luego a una pista en Ufa y años después cuando ya era una figura dentro del patinaje juvenil me mudé a San Petersburgo con el equipo nacional. – De pronto no sabía cómo seguir, todos esos años se fueron entre competencias, medallas, podios, trofeos. Sin embargo realmente no había vivido mucho. Recordaba pasar las fechas importantes junto a su familia, los cumpleaños en algún lugar del mundo en vacaciones familiares, siempre y cuando no se atravesara ninguna competencia. En retrospectiva; había cumplido su sueño sacrificando la oportunidad de vivir una vida medianamente normal.-  
-¿Quieres decir que algo está ocurriendo con tu familia? ¿Tu padre o tu madre… Alguno enfermó? Viktor lo que sea que ocurra, si tú lo quieres así, estaré a tu lado para apoyarte.- Y si es que había un ser omnipotente y bondadoso en alguna parte del cosmos debía extrañar a una de sus criaturas de sonrisa tierna y mirada deslumbrante. Yuuri podría no tener alas fuera del hielo, pero ese corazón de cristal que se alojaba dentro de él, era lo más valioso que alguna vez alguien le hubiera entregado.- Vik…-  
-No, no Yuuri, ellos están bien. Es sólo que su visita me ha tomado por sorpresa. Ellos se han tomado un pequeño receso para venir a visitarnos.- Por un momento quiso morder su lengua, sin querer estaba usando el plural de la misma forma en la que su madre había hecho días atrás.-  
-Supongo que estarán molestos porque te fuiste durante un año… Viktor a veces me pregunto de quién heredaste el ser tan impulsivo y torpe, deberías haber hablado con ellos sobre tus decisiones, es probable que ellos más que enfadados estén desconcertados y preocupados. Es tu obligación como hijo hacerlos parte de tu vida aún si ellos están a varios cientos de kilómetros.- Viktor sólo pudo sonreír, Yuuri no tenía forma de saber de quién exactamente había heredado esas… pequeñas cualidades pero estaba seguro de que dentro de poco averiguaría incluso mucho más de su persona que él mismo, sólo esperaba que al notar que dentro de su familia no era el único con ciertas conductas decidiera que iba a regresar con Celestino y con “Su mejor amigo Pichit”.-


	3. El encuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri y las preguntas de la madre de Vitya.

Viktor había conducido los últimos kilómetros de su trayecto un poco menos nervioso de lo que estaba inicialmente, sin embargo a medida que pasaba las calles restantes rumbo a la casa de sus padres, sus palmas se humedecían cada vez más. Viktor aprovechó la luz roja volteó a ver a Yuuri unos instantes. Envidiaba la tranquilidad con la que éste dormitaba con la cabeza en la ventana del auto. Ciertamente Yuuri siempre le había parecido lo suficientemente ingenuo y noble y lo era en realidad, pero no por ello era un chico inmaduro. Quizá una parte de él envidiaba esa parte de él. Yuuri no había demostrado en ningún momento que la idea de ir con sus padres lo asustara. Probablemente pensaba que sería un proceso similar al que ocurrió cuando él llegó a Yu- topía sin aviso previo obligando a todo el mundo a acostumbrarse a él. Internamente deseaba que así fuera en el caso de sus padres. 

-Pero es imposible ¿Verdad?.- Lentamente avanzó las calles que restaban para llegar y cuando la reja comenzó a abrirse con un chirrido quedo, Yuuri se removió algo asustado.- Tranquilo, ya… Ya llegamos.- Por toda respuesta, lo vio acomodarse los lentes y pasar una mano por su desordenado cabello antes de ponerse nuevamente el gorro de lana que le protegería del frío tras salir del auto.-  
-Pensé que habías dicho que iríamos a tu departamento. ¿En dónde estamos?.- Él no supo que decir por un instante y observó como Yuuri se quedó plantado e incómodo en el asiento.- Viktor, la condición por la que acepté quedarme contigo y no rentar un lugar para quedarme fue que yo ayudaría con los gastos, yo… Yo no creo poder ayudarte mucho si es una casa tan grande. La federación aumentó mi presupuesto y mis relaciones con algunos patrocinadores han mejorado mucho, pero realmente no creo poder dividir los gastos de una casa tan grande y…-

-Yo no suelo vivir aquí Yuuri, esta es la casa de mis padres, como te dije, ellos quieren que pasemos unos días con ellos, y me refiero a que ellos quieren que ambos estemos un… un par de días en casa.- Esperó una reacción negativa, un intento de salir del auto y escalar las rejas para correr lejos, incluso pasó por su mente que Yuuri lo botaría de un golpe del auto y atravesaría las pesadas puertas de metal con todo y su preciado deportivo como si de una película de acción se tratara, sin embargo sólo lo escucho soltar un suspiro cansado y después mirarlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Yuuri?.-

-Uh… Yo no traje mucho equipaje, sólo la maleta con mis documentos, no puedo quedarme aquí, ni siquiera traigo una muda para pasar la noche y ha sido un viaje largo.-

-¿Entonces no te disgusta el hecho de conocer a mi madre y a mi padre?.-

-¡No! Es decir ¿Por qué me molestaría conocerlos? Tú ya conoces a los míos. Es sólo que me apena llegar con las manos vacías, de haberlo sabido antes hubiera traído algo para ellos. Además si vamos a pasar un par de días aquí creo que debí traer algo más que estas ropas deportivas con las que atravesé casi medio mundo. Me habría gustado estar más presentable.- 

Viktor sonrió con algo de culpa, estaba volviendo todo aquello una tormenta, a fin de cuentas Yuuri lo había conocido a él y aceptado tal cual era. Nunca le había reprochado ninguno de los defectos que él sabía poseía y era tremendamente paciente con él. Si Yuuri que se había acostumbrado a él estaba tan tranquilo siendo una persona sumamente ansiosa debía estarlo también y no flaquear en un momento tan importante.

-No te preocupes Yuuri, empaqué una maleta para ti con algunas cosas. También traje las cosas que necesitarás para el entrenamiento. Tendremos que salir un poco más temprano a pesar de que la pista no está tan lejos, el tránsito en la mañana es terrible.- Yuuri le sonrió agradecido y se bajó del auto. 

Cuando por fin ambos se encontraron en el portón de la casa, no pudo evitar buscar la mano de Yuuri y estrecharla con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria. Aun a pesar de que el japonés tenía unos gruesos guantes que aislaban sus manos del frío, él pudo encontrar el apoyo y el calor necesarios para introducir la llave en la cerradura. Abrir aquella puerta se quedaba corto junto a la mítica caja de pandora y él sabía que después de aquello su relación con Yuuri no sería la misma.

-Supongo que ellos deben estar en el salón, ¿Puedes esperarme un minuto aquí? Olvidé bajar el vino que le prometí a mi padre y de paso bajaré la maleta. No tardo, puedes dejar tu abrigo en el armario que está junto a la mesa con flores en el corredor del lado izquierdo. Ya vuelvo.-

****************************************

Cuando balanceó la maleta entre sus manos junto a la mochila que usualmente Yuuri llevaba a los entrenamientos con la botella de vino en su otra mano supo que algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Imaginó que Yuuri lo esperaría en el pequeño sofá que estaba en el recibidor. Pero al no encontrarlo temió lo peor.   
Yuuri había sido secuestrado.  
Yuuri seguramente estaba ahora en manos de su… Madre  
Atravesó un par de pasillos antes de llegar a la habitación mediana que servía de saloncito. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y lo que vio lo dejó más helado que una tormenta de nieve en Siberia.   
Su padre se encontraba sentado en un silloncito individual frente a su madre, sostenía una taza y sorbía con tragos cortos el líquido mientras miraba la escena que protagonizaba su mujer; que seguramente había dejado su acogedor lugar junto al fuego para sentarse a una distancia muy poco prudente de Yuuri de su Yuuri. Y no sólo era la proximidad de su madre, era la forma en la que ésta estaba sosteniendo la barbilla de su pareja y la forma en la que ella sonreía mientras sus ojos estaban fijos y miraban con suma atención todo lo que podía el rostro de un muy tranquilo Yuuri.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

-¿Madre?...

-¡Vitya! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan maleducado y dejar a tu esposo en el recibidor? ¡Debías haberlo hecho pasar hasta acá! Laika estaba suelto y se le lanzó al pobre chico. Tuvo mucha suerte de que tu padre se hubiera ido a la cocina y se lo sacara de encima.- Laika era la mascota de sus padres, aquella que había visto poquísimas veces, ella no era un caniche como Makkachin, era un hermosa husky blanco casi en su totalidad y si recordaba bien, no era tan sociable como su propio perro. Se sintió terrible, no por el susto que su llevara Yuuri con semejante bienvenida, sino por el hecho de que él se había prometido que ambos entrarían juntos a entrar a ver a sus padres y de esa forma sería él quien presentaría a Yuuri y evitaría todo contacto y preguntas que no eran necesarias.-

-Lo siento madre, olvidé bajar las maletas y también el vino.-

-¿Madre? ¡Por favor Viktor no intentes siquiera comenzar a comportarte como un buen hijo ahora! ¡Ven aquí y salúdame como es debido!.- Oh no, ahí estaba esa cara a la que nadie en el mundo era capaz de negarse. Los grandes ojos ambarinos estaban llenos de lágrimas, mientras una pequeña sonrisa en forma de corazón se formaba en los labios rojizos de su progenitora. No tuvo tiempo siquiera de moverse cuando ella había saltado a sus brazos importándole muy poco que se encontrara vestida con un ligero camisón y que él estuviera cargando con dos maletas y una botella de vino. Una vez en sus brazos ella lo estrechó con tanta fuerza que los huesos de su espalda crujieron y los besos que dejaba en sus mejillas resonaban en toda la habitación casi sofocando la risa burlona que su padre soltó al ver tal escena.- ¡Mírate nada más cariño, al parecer heredaste algo más que los bellos ojos de tu padre, eres tan apuesto como él a tu edad aunque tu padre comenzó a perder el cabello cuando entró a los cincuenta!-

¡Casi año y medio sin ver a su madre y lo primero que escuchaba de ella era que se estaba quedando calvo! Quiso llorar y tomar a Yuuri para irse lejos, esto había iniciado muy mal.

-¡Mamá! ¡No estoy perdiendo el cabello! Es… Es sólo que el corte hace parecer que mi frente es un poquito más amplia. ¿Nunca vas a perdonarme que me cortara el cabello aun cuando tú hiciste lo mismo poco después?.- Tenía que ser eso, porque en definitiva él no tenía alopecia. Ella lo miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos y lo soltó lo suficiente como para no sentir que su espalda se rompería en dos.-  
-Bueno Mary, permite que el niño entre y se siente, deja de acapararlo un minuto. Hijo, deberías dejar el equipaje un momento y tomar una taza de té con nosotros, acabo de prepararlo y tengo pastelillos aquí para acompañar. Ya después juntos buscaremos la mejor solución para tu problemita. Estoy seguro que puedo pasarte el número de la clínica donde yo volví a tener cabellera de adolescente.- 

¿Y ese agujero en el centro de la tierra que se abre en los mementos más vergonzosos de la vida de una persona a qué hora aparecería?  
Yuuri soltó una sonrisa ligera sonrisa y lo miró aún en los brazos de su madre. 

-Viktor no está perdiendo el cabello, es sólo que ese peinado no le sienta tan bien como él cree. Su cabello es fino pero abundante, a Viktor se le veía increíble el cabello largo, pero ahora que lo tiene más corto, parece alguien muy maduro.- Si Yuuri se estaba burlando de él o si lo hacía con la mejor intención del mundo no lo supo, podía jurar sobre la tumba de sus amadas mascotas que el japonés estaba a punto de soltar una sonrisa traviesa.-

-Vamos Yuuri, no tienes que ser tan amable, es de familia, mi abuelo antes que mi padre y yo hace un par de años tuvimos el mismo problema aunque no lo creas este cabello es obra de una clínica muy reconocida en París. No es de extrañar que a Vitya se le esté notando un poco. Además mi hijo siempre ha sido un niño en cuerpo de adulto, no te creo eso de que sea maduro. Creo que quien le enseña cosas a Viktor sobre la vida eres tú, a pesar de ser un niño.- 

¿Un niño? Yuuri no era un niño, probablemente se dejaran engañar por esas mejillas rechonchas, o por el hermoso brillo en sus ojos. Aunque muy cierto era que Yuuri lo estaba enseñado a vivir. Resignado a que ni su padre y mucho menos su madre dejarían de avergonzarlo, tomó asiento en el lugar libre en medio de la sala en el sillón que estaba junto a su padre. Aceptó la taza que su madre le ofrecía y se dedicó a observar como su progenitora volvía a tomar asiento junto a Yuuri. 

-Y dime Yuuri… ¿Cuál fue el motivo que te obligó a elegir a Vitya como esposo? Y no, esa excusa de que estás embarazado no es válida, supongo que esos kilos de más que tienes ahora son debido a que comiste un poco más de la cuenta. Quiero nietos y hay bastantes niños que pueden adoptar después. Quizá cuando decidan retirarse, ustedes dos aún son muy jóvenes, sobre todo tú.-

¿Esposo? ¿Embarazado? ¿Hijos?  
Ellos aún no estaban casados, comprometidos tácitamente sí, pero de eso a haber pasado por cualquier tipo de trámite…  
Mucho menos habían pensado en hijos, para ellos Makkchin era suficiente.

-…

-¡Mamá! ¿Qué clase de preguntas son esas? Yuuri no…-

-¡Es cierto que probablemente comí uno o dos tazones de cerdo que no estaban en la dieta que sigo para las competencias, pero…! Bueno, yo no estoy embarazado, eso es biológicamente imposible yo…-

-¿Qué? ¿Aún eres virgen? ¡Vitya era un adolescente muy promiscuo, me extraña que después de casi un año de convivencia, él no haya intentado nada! ¡Por lo menos ha sabido respetarte! Eso me tranquiliza un poco. No quiero ni recordar cómo era cuando nos visitaba, él realmente se tomó muy en serio eso de vivir la vida loca.

-¡Mamá yo no era promiscuo! ¡Fue sólo una vez y nunca llegué tan lejos! ¡Te he dicho mil veces que fue Chris quien me arrastró a ese bar!.- Bien, sí había tenido unas cuantas novias, y era cierto que algunas veces cuando aún era un adolescente que visitaba a sus padres en París salía a divertirse con alguna chica linda que encontrara por ahí. Pero de eso a ser calificado como alguien dominado por sus bajos instintos era el colmo. Y lo peor de todo era que ese tipo de fama se la debía a Chris, con quien solía salir por ahí.-

-Maryshka querida, no incomodes a tu hijo y a su novio, estoy seguro que ninguno de los dos quiere hablar de su vida sexual frente a nosotros. 

-Bueno es sólo que me parece muy extraño, este niño es muy bonito y recuerda esa presentación que vimos en la copa china. Supo cómo ser sensual con el programa que Vitya coreografió para él. No creo que hubiera sido algo actuado. Si hubiera sido unos veinte años más joven y soltera, no habría dudado en querer una demostración privada de qué tan Eros podía llegar a ser.- Su padre sonrió como si su esposa no estuviera insinuando… ¡Aquello! Y la peor parte era ver a Yuuri arrinconado en el amplio sofá sin escapatoria alguna. Además de que no sabía de qué forma pero le molestaba profundamente el que su madre tuviese una mano en la rodilla del más joven en aquella sala. ¡Por dios estaba casada, su marido estaba frente a ella y no sólo eso, su hijo, la única persona que tenía derecho de tocar a Yuuki Katsuki estaba también frente a ella!

-En todo caso tienes razón, ¿Qué fue lo que te llevó a estar con nuestro hijo como algo más que tu coach? Tengo entendido que ustedes no se conocían antes de tu vídeo viral.- Si su padre supiera lo equivocado que estaba, seguro el que quedaría calvo sería él.-

-Ehh… Bu… bueno, yo no fui obligado a permanecer con Viktor. 

Ah ¿No? Él mismo llegó a pensar que con la convivencia casi forzada, Yuuri se había quedado con él primero por obligación y después por amor. Si tenía que soportar la extrañas preguntas de sus padres hacía Yuuri lo haría, con tal de descubrir esas verdades que ni el mismo Yuuri se atrevía a decirle a él.

-Simplemente cuando lo noté Viktor ya había invadido todo…

Y quizá nadie en la sala pudo escucharlo, pero su corazón crujió como si fuera una fina capa de hielo en primavera.

-¿Invadido? Esa es una elección de palabras muy interesante. Es como si Vitya hubiera sido un terrorista que de un día a otro se metió a tu vida sin preguntar.- 

Y de pronto los flashes del último año que había pasado con Yuuri atacaron. Sí, él había llegado sin preguntar a la vida del japonés. Y había invadido todo a su alrededor. Se metió en su casa, con su familia y amigos. Lo obligó a que día tras día lo dejara conocer un poco más de él, y ni hablar de cuando inició esa costumbre rara de invadir hasta su cama y tomar largos baños juntos. En efecto, había sido un intruso en la vida de Yuuri. Pero a su favor podía argumentar que en el momento en el que Llegó a Japón, el juraba que él lo conocía, que no había sido una sorpresa aquello y que sólo se había sentido un poco intimidado y quizá avergonzado por la forma en la que le había pedido ser su entrenador esa que por desgracia había permanecido oculta en su memoria hasta hace un par de meses.

-Inicialmente así fue… Un día después de que un vídeo donde yo patinaba una coreografía de Viktor se volviera viral él ya estaba en Japón, hospedado en el hotel que mi familia tiene en Hasetsu. Cuando hablé con él, simplemente dijo que sería mi entrenador y que juntos ganaríamos en Grand Prix Final… Después de eso… Uhh-

-Jajajajaja ¿Lo ves Boris? ¡Te dije que Vitya era igual a ti! Esto suena igual a la vez en la que mis padres me mandaron a pasar las vacaciones a Italia. Cuando menos lo noté estabas afuera de mi habitación en ese hotel en Florencia.-

-Creo que Yuuri es entonces parecido a ti querida, cualquier persona en su sano juicio habría huido lejos de un acosador.- 

¿Qué? ¿Acosador? ¡Si su padre había hecho lo mismo!

-Papá esto es diferente, yo no acosé tanto a Yuuri, sólo hubo una confusión inicial, es todo. 

-¿Tanto? ¡Entonces sí lo acosaste! Espera, ¿Qué clase de confusión, hijo?

-El día que Viktor y yo nos conocimos, yo estaba… Yo estuve ebrio. No tenía a ningún conocido en el banquete, y mi entrenador me dejó solo. Nunca he sido bueno hablando con la gente, así que tomé de más y me acerqué a Viktor. Yo… Yo no pude recordar nada sino hasta un año después. Así que no fue culpa de Viktor, él pensó que… Él… Él y yo…  
-¡Santo Dios! ¡Viktor Nikiforov te aprovechaste de este niño! ¿Cuántas veces te pedimos que te controlaras en esas fiestas? ¡Con justa razón Yakov estuvo tan enojado en la cena a la que fuimos ese año! ¡Te criamos mejor que esto!

-Mamá yo no me aproveché de Yuuri, en ese momento estaba tan confundido como él debió estarlo cuando yo llegué a Japón.- No había nada más cierto que eso, él había pasado meses confundido sobre aquel extraño personaje del que no volvió a saber más. Ahora Tiempo después, sabía que no había sido una confusión, sino amor al primer baile.

-¡Se equivocan! ¡Quien se aprovechó de Viktor fui yo! Él no sabía quién era y aun así lo hice prometer que sería mi entrenador. Viktor sólo estaba cumpliendo la promesa que me había hecho aquel día. ¡Todo lo demás fue mi culpa por que no pude recordarlo! Además…-  
-¿Además…?

-Nosotros no estamos casados…

No lo estaban, pero a le encanta la idea de poder hacerlo pronto, no porque lo necesiten, sino porque muy dentro de él algo le pedía una prueba contundente de que lo suyo no era un “mientras tanto” Y aquello sólo lo hizo enojar porque era un deseo egoísta.

-¡Basta mamá! Yuuri tuvo un día muy pesado hoy. Él no descansa bien en los vuelos, y hoy tuvo que hacer un par de escalas. Debe estar cansado, por favor dejen que subamos a dormir y mañana podremos seguir hablando. Mañana tenemos entrenamiento. Yakov va a gritarnos a ambos si llegamos cansados.   
-Bien, bien Mary deja a los chicos. Vitya tiene razón, podemos continuar conociéndonos después. ¿Verdad Yuuri?.-

No lo dejó contestar, de inmediato tomó las maletas olvidadas en el rincón de la salita y casi arrastrando a Yuuri subió a lo que a través de los años había sido su habitación. 

Ignoró el grito de su madre indicándole que había una extra para Yuuri.

Omitió la voz de Yuuri pidiéndole que esperara.

E hizo oídos sordos cuando después de meterlo a la ducha se recostó con él en la misma cama, importándole muy poco esa opresión en su pecho cada que toda la charla se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Él no durmió bien y aunque las puyas sobre su cansancio no se hicieron esperar por la mañana, decidió que pasaría por alto todo aquello, por lo menos hasta que hablara con Yuuri a solas en el auto.


	4. Sus razones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conociendo a la señora Nikiforov...

Maryshka nunca se había considerado una mala madre. Lo cierto era que ella amaba con todo su ser a su único hijo; Viktor era para ella ese pedacito de amor que entre su esposo y ella pudieron tener entre sus manos veintiocho años atrás. Si bien la forma en la que su hijo creció no fue la más tradicional, siempre procuró que su hijo se supiera amado. A pesar de que el destino decidió que fuese madre de un único descendiente, jamás sobreprotegió a su pequeño.   
Ella sabía que con el paso de los años su bebé crecería y dejaría sus brazos como el orden natural dictaba. Siempre se sintió orgullosa de los logros de su hijo, de las pasiones heredadas tanto de su esposo como de ella. Viktor tenía los increíblemente hermosos ojos color celeste de su padre, esa vibrante cabellera platinada y el porte de caballero que a ella la enamoró hacía tantos años atrás. En su pequeño veía también la encarnación de una de sus pasiones más profundas, y a pesar de que su niño eligiera la vida deportiva, muy dentro de él estaba ese amante del arte que había elegido expresarlo en una pista de hielo.

Lo había visto crecer, caminar, tomar un par de patines con afiladas cuchillas y despegar en una carrera que lo llevó a través de los años a coronarse como uno de los mejores no sólo de su país, sino del mundo entero en el patinaje artístico. Claro que a veces se preguntaba si su esposo y ella habían hecho lo correcto al darle unas alas tan grandes cuando apenas era un niño. Nunca lo descuidaron, nunca dejaron de estar pendientes de él, sin embargo no era lo mismo guiar a un hijo por los escabrosos caminos de la vida cuando éste se encontraba a cientos o miles de kilómetros en una superficie fría y llena de luces. Era una madre orgullosa, sí, pero conforme los años pasaban notó lo irremediable.

Su pequeño hijo era un hombre. 

Un hombre hermoso y lleno de talento. Rodeado de flashes y de la acelerada vida que una figura pública tiene a su alrededor.   
Pero su pequeño, a pesar de ver pasar el tiempo no notaba que una inmensa carga se estaba cerniendo sobre él. 

Viktor no vivía. 

Se limitaba a complacer a todo el mundo menos a sí mismo.

Viktor no amaba.

Dejaba que lo idolatraran sin realmente darle el amor que merecía.

Viktor había dejado de sorprenderse de la vida.

El objetivo que fungió de motor por tantos años al fin estaba estropeado.

Cuando ella pudo notarlo se sintió culpable. Culpable de no haberle mostrado a su retoño que no importaba cuantas medallas llevase a casa, de no decirle que estaban de más aquellos reconocimientos si no era capaz de encontrarse a sí mismo y ser feliz. Y un par de días antes de que su amado Boris y ella pudieran volar a 

Rusia para hablar con su hijo, éste ya había partido a tierras lejanas. 

¿Qué planeaba Viktor?

Entrenar a un patinador del lejano Japón.

¿Por qué? 

Nadie lo supo a ciencia cierta hasta que tras todo el revuelo le confirmó algo más que la simple noticia del cambio de profesión de su amado hijo.  
Viktor estaba enamorado de aquel tímido joven asiático. 

No, ella no estaba loca. A pesar de que Boris trató de persuadirla, ella se aferró a dar por sentada aquella teoría –que por supuesto no había salido de la nada.- Contaba con evidencias contantes y sonantes ante sus ojos. Muchos años atrás en un par de ocasiones había visto a su hijo interactuar con uno que otro affaire. Nada serio, nada de lo cual preocuparse más allá de evaluar a la susodicha persona. La diferencia radicó en que las aventuras pasadas de su querido hijo jamás lo habían orillado a dejar de lado algo tan importante como lo era el patinaje. Su bebé había dejado todo para ir tras esa persona que lo había cautivado. Probablemente era estúpido comparar el amor a primera vista con lo que seguramente le ocurrió a su hijo. Ella era una mujer romántica pero racional y aun así lo supo.

Supo que Viktor tenía un sentimiento más allá de la admiración naciente por ese joven. La forma en la que esos ojos cristalinos parecían brillar como copos de nieve bajo la luz del sol ante su pupilo no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto.   
Boris se lo había dicho incontables veces antes de tener que morderse la lengua ante lo innegable.

Los toques, las miradas, y sobre todo ese beso en cadena internacional que causó conmoción mundial. Ok, Viktor era un adulto con la mente de un jovencito que creció muy rápido, pero ella podía jurar sobre la tumba de La Condesa de Lafayette que aquello no había sido un impulso idiota como los que acostumbraba tener su primogénito casi siempre. Su niño grande, estaba completamente flechado. Y nada ni nadie podrían negárselo si se tomaban en cuenta el conjunto de hechos que confirmaban que no sólo su hijo estaba en medio de un tórrido romance imaginario, sino que éste era correspondido por aquel chiquillo de cabellos negros que bien podría parecer un querubín –un muy sensual querubín si tenía que ser sincera-.

Cuando los meses pasaron y en las llamadas de rutina no había una explicación concreta, comenzó a temer el haberse equivocado. Pronto su sorpresa se vio opacada por el desazón que le producía no ser parte de la felicidad que su hijo estaba viviendo.   
Viktor no los había visitado en meses, no había pasado año nuevo con ellos. Tampoco se había dignado a visitarlos en navidad, y como si eso no bastara, el señorito –señor, ya que al parecer estaba hasta casado.- tampoco había ido a su primer hogar cuando se presentó el viejo año nuevo. Ni hablar de las tradicionales vacaciones familiares de finales de diciembre y principios de enero que solían tomar juntos año con año en alguna parte del mundo.  
Nada, y las llamadas o los mensajes de texto no contaban en lo más mínimo. Mucho menos ese montón de fotografías subidas a Instagram donde al parecer su pedacito de cielo la estaba pasando de maravilla conociendo las tradiciones de un país lejano y luchando por ganarse a sus futuros suegros y cuñada. 

¡Incluso se había dado el lujo de llevarse a su pequeño compañerito de pista a esa descabellada aventura!

Quizá nadie imaginó las horas que pasó al teléfono tranquilizando al viejo Yakov prometiéndole que se haría cargo no sólo de las tonterías de su hijo al adoptar una mascota tan huraña como lo era ese adorable –a su manera.- chico rubio. Sino de ponerlo en su lugar con su relación amorosa y dejarlo plantado sobre la tierra ahora que tanto su hijo como su… ¿Yerno? Regresaban a Rusia. 

Le pondría las cartas sobre la mesa a ese atolondrado hijo suyo.

Y de paso conocería a la persona afortunada que ahora era dueña del corazón, la mente y el cuerpo de su amado retoño. 

No dudaba del Yuuri japonés. Su sexto sentido le decía que aquello era amor, un amor tan profundo como el que ella le profesaba a su esposo y viceversa. El séptimo sentido se activó al notar que Viktor estaba rehuyendo de ellos, como si en cualquier momento ambos fuesen a oponerse a su felicidad. Y por último perno no menos importante… Ella tenía un octavo sentido que le decía que aquel hombre de mirada infantil, estaba hecho a la medida para contener toda la avalancha de virtudes y defectos que su hijo poseía.

Los cuidados de una madre nunca estaban de más, así su hijo fuera un hombre maduro a dos pelos de quedarse calvo.

Y tampoco estaba de más divertirse un poco incomodando a su hijo mientras investigaba y conocía al pupilo/amigo/novio/amante/esposo de su bebé, como una pequeña venganza por ser tan idiota y dejarlos fuera de uno de sus más grandes logros.

No una medalla, sino un corazón enamorado y amado que le permitiría vivir y ser feliz.

Aquellas dos inminentes L´s que ella estaba segura llevaban el nombre de Katsuki Yuuri.

Así con ligeros toques en la puerta caoba de la habitación de su hijo inició su divertido día. Claro que aquello no tenía nada que ver con que fuera el mismo Yuuri quien le abriera la puerta mientras su perezoso hijo se aferraba al lugar vacío en la cama de dos plazas. Y el chiquillo de cabellos negros se pusiera como remolacha al verla ahí.

-¡Buenos días cariño! Espero no interrumpir nada y que estés en optimas condiciones, necesito ayuda con el desayuno, Boris se ha ido al mercado a comprar “ingredientes frescos” y me temo que no llegará a tiempo para preparar el desayuno antes de que se vayan a la pista. Yo puedo ser una mujer con muchas habilidades, pero me temo que la cocina no es lo mío.- Lo vio asentir aún apenado y sin más y sólo para que el chico no se perdiera, lo tomó de la mano mientras lo jalaba rumbo a la cocina.-

\- Ehhh ¿Qué le gustaría que preparara? No soy un experto pero…-

-Oh en realidad no importa, puedes preparar ese platillo del que tanto ha hablado mi bebé. Ka… algo, quiero probar que sea tan bueno como ha dicho durante todo este tiempo. Digo, si es que puedes…-

-¡Cla… claro que puedo! Aunque no es ni de cerca parecido al que mi madre o mi hermana cocinan en casa. ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar algunos ingredientes?...-

¡Oh grata sorpresa era ver que aquel hombre parado frente a ella no se intimidaba como todas aquellas chicas que había conocido en el pasado!  
Esto sin duda iba a ser más interesante.


	5. Katsudon con aroma a verdad.

Después de tantos días de esperar el regreso de Yuuri, se encontró nuevamente solo en su cama. No habría habido ningún problema, sabía que aunque fueran algunos minutos Yuuri siempre despertaba antes que él y aunque seguramente nunca lo aceptaría, el japonés fingía dormir hasta que “ambos” despertaban al mismo tiempo. Secretamente él lo consideraba un detalle tierno que lo llenaba de una alegría que no se esfumaba en el transcurso del día. Pero ahora, estaba en la habitación que aún tenía vestigios de su infancia y adolescencia, sin Yuuri mirándolo fijamente a su lado derecho. 

No había otra explicación, su madre tenía algo que ver en todo esto, y aunque el miedo inicial menguara un poco, todavía estaba un porcentaje anidado en su mente. Quizá había visto ya demasiadas películas donde la suegra era el antagonista. Estaba seguro de que no tenía un oscuro pasado acechándolo, pero si había algo que nadie sabía era la inseguridad que le causaba saberse descubierto. 

Él no era perfecto.

Sus defectos eran tantos y tan variados que aunque no lo demostrara era increíblemente inseguro con ello. Sí, en el hielo podía ser un Dios, alguien difícil de abatir en una competencia, pero en realidad, fuera de la pista, era un hombre que tenía pocos amigos. Uno que a pesar de salir de fiesta, prefería quedarse junto a su perro; bebiendo kéfir* y disfrutando de algún libro, o de una película de Chaplin que mejorase su humor y le hiciera olvidar su constante soledad.

¿Y si Yuuri descubría algo que le disgustara? Habían vivido juntos un buen tiempo ya, pero era distinto ser el invitado en una casa a convivir con una persona con todas sus manías. Además, aunque al final tanto él como la familia Katsuki se acostumbraron a la presencia del otro, no era el Viktor que solía ser en su casa o en casa de sus padres.

¿Qué tal que su madre… Le contaba a Yuuri que al final a él también le costaba adaptarse a la gente, o aquella fobia que lo atormentaba desde que era un infante?

Con prisa se puso una bata y usó aquellas escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo. Recordaba que solía usarlas cuando su padre dejaba el ptichie moloko* recién horneado en la cocina y podía bajar sin ser descubierto a robar una rebanada antes de la merienda o mientras terminaba los deberes, siempre se ganó regaños por ello, pero sabía que aunque sus padres no lo dijeran era una forma de recompensarlo por las arduas horas de entrenamiento y por las largas horas extra de tutoría a las que debía asistir.

 

Esa mañana no era el aroma de chocolate recién fundido que lo guiaba a través de esas escondidas escaleras de servicio. El fuerte olor en el aire hizo que su estómago gruñera en reconocimiento. –Katsudon- pensó, o alguna variante de éste se estaba cociendo en la cocina. Seguro su mamá al ser igual de inútil que él en las artes culinarias estaba explotando a su amado Yuuri en la cocina. Estuvo a punto de hacer una entrada dramática para reclamar que le robó horas de preciado sueño a su pupilo cuando las voces que charlaban en la habitación lo frenaron en seco de tal modo que casi rodaba los últimos escalones.

 

-Pero… ¿No ha sido difícil? Conozco a mi hijo y a pesar de que no hemos vivido juntos desde hace bastantes años sé que es un poco… especial.- ¿Especial como único, o especial como molestia? Se le encogió el corazón al pensar que la respuesta era probablemente la segunda opción. Si su madre lo decía, era más que probable que así fuera, además debía reconocer que Yuuri siempre había sido extremadamente paciente con él. Y que tal vez jamás le reprochó nada sobre su comportamiento porque lo admiraba y porque con las costumbres japonesas arraigadas en lo profundo de su ser no se lo permitían.- 

-No, es decir, viví durante mucho tiempo con mi compañero de pista. – Y sin querer soltó un bufido, Pichit Chulanont, el amigo de Yuuri del que siempre había sentido unos extraños celos por mucho que lo negara.-Y sé que siempre van a existir desacuerdos entre dos personas que comparten un hogar; incluso entre la familia los hay. Viktor no es la excepción. Él siempre olvida lavar los trastos sucios, odia sacar la basura, suele dormir en el sofá con la barriga al aire, odia usar pijama además de que es poco consciente del concepto de espacio personal… y es sumamente torpe con los quehaceres más simples, no se le puede encargar nada del súper porque siempre compra todo menos lo necesario, le gusta beber en días hábiles, es un desastre en la cocina y muchas otras cosas que usted mejor que nadie debe saber. Pero está bien, disfruto de lavar los trastos porque él se para junto a mí y ayuda a secarlos para que no me enfade, me agrada que compre montañas de dulces en vez de cebolletas aunque yo no pueda comerlos, y aunque él no lo sepa me gusta verlo dormir como si fuera un niño agotado tras llegar del colegio y después arroparlo con una mata a pesar de que no tenga frío, también me gusta la forma en la que prepara el café para compensar los huevos quemados. 

-Vaya, creí que dirías algo parecido a “Viktor es perfecto, todo lo hace bien, soy muy feliz” sin embargo estás aquí tranquilo hablando de los defectos de mi hijo como ninguna de sus ex´s lo ha hecho antes frente a mí...-

-… Yo había idealizado a Viktor muchos años atrás. Lo vi como una figura a la cual admirar, vi en él ese patinador perfecto que clavaba cada uno de sus saltos, vi a un hombre que brillaba en la pista y dejaba al mundo atónito con sus espectaculares coreografías. Pero todo cambió cuando un día de la nada y después de ver aquel vergonzoso vídeo mío lo encontré en el onsen de mi familia, desudo, hablando de entrenarme. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Por lo menos yo no. Cuando los días pasaron vi todas esas pequeñas cosas que mi fanatismo nunca vio y…-

-¿Te decepcionó conocerlo de esa forma y ver que no era perfecto?.- Él sabía que no era perfecto, pero ahora había una persona por que la que no sólo quería ser perfecto como patinador y competidor, él, el gran Viktor Nikiforov quería ser perfecto por la persona que amaba. Quería alcanzar la perfección ante los ojos de quien ama y era frustrante saber que había fallado en cada una de esas cosas y lo peor es que Yuuri las viera de primera mano.-

-No. En absoluto. Al principio me asuste de verlo ahí. Me sentí nervioso y no sabía de qué forma actuar frente a alguien que parecía conocerme y que al mismo tiempo se metía en mi vida de una forma poco usual. Pero me sentí afortunado de conocer ese lado que nadie más que sus personas más cercanas veían. Yo me…

-Te enamoraste de él.-

-No, la verdad es que no. No al inicio por lo menos. Yo nunca había sentido nada igual por nadie. Quizá alguna vez me gustó mi mejor amiga. Sin embargo, creo que tampoco fue algo parecido a “estar enamorado” Yuko me animaba y al mismo tiempo confiaba en las habilidades que yo no creía tener. Ella y yo nos divertimos muchísimo cuando éramos niños tratando de imitar cada una de las coreografías de Viktor, junto a ella tomé la decisión de convertirme en profesional cuando vimos a Viktor patinar su última coreografía como Junior. Simplemente me di cuenta de que a ella la quería tanto como a mi hermana. Después me fui de Hasetsu y en mis días en Detroit, nunca tuve tiempo de nada. En realidad, pude haber salido con algunas chicas, compañeras de carrera o de pista, pero nunca me sentí seguro al respecto, ni siquiera atraído. Para mí sólo había una cosa que merecía mi total atención y no era más que el patinaje, quería ser tan bueno para poder compartir pista con Viktor. Él era una especie de meta; era un sueño que veía a lo lejos.- ¿Cómo sentirse al respecto? Yuuri era una persona a la que la sinceridad se le quedaba corta. Por una parte su corazón se sentía herido al saber que mientras él tuvo un flechazo inmediato en aquel banquete, Yuuri no lo recordaba, y tampoco se había enamorado de él con solo verlo en su casa. No podía enojarse por ello, no tenía caso. Y aun así se descubrió con las mejillas húmedas.-

-Vitya era como tu amor platónico ¿Cierto?

 

-No voy a mentir y a decirle que toda mi vida he estado enamorado de su hijo. Lo admiraba, aun lo hago. Pero jamás tuve tiempo de detenerme a pensar en el amor. Claro, como ya le dije tuve un amor adolescente, pero nunca fue mi principal anhelo, no sé. No lo sentía correcto. Me tardé en descubrir qué era lo que sentía por él. Además no quería ilusionarme. Yo soy consciente de que no tengo la confianza que debería, y por eso mismo me cuesta aceptar lo que alguien más siente por mí. Incluso me cuesta aceptar lo que Viktor me da porque no siento que haya hecho algo para merecerlo.-

-Cariño, no es fácil saber cuándo se está enamorado. Creo que es ingenuo pensar que nos daremos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos de buenas a primeras. Además mi niño es muy dado a pensar después de actuar. Y por la forma en la que se acercó a ti es comprensible que te asustaras. Créeme, si Klaus Meine* hubiera llegado un día a mi casa yo no habría sabido cómo actuar por mucho que lo admirara, de dientes para afuera podía delirar por él y decir que si llegaba a verlo me convertiría en su groupie número uno, pero la realidad es otra. Creo que hiciste lo correcto al darte tu tiempo y tu espacio. Ya lo ves, los amores que arden con la llama de una antorcha terminan siendo consumidos rápidamente.

-Viktor algunas veces dice que lo hacía sufrir porque dice que él ya estaba enamorado de mí y yo no me daba cuenta. Pero no era mi intensión. Yo no sabía si él se iba a quedar, si realmente quería permanecer a mi lado porque me había hecho una promesa o porque realmente sentía algo por mi…

-¿Y así fue como le pediste matrimonio?- Pudo jurar que sintió la mirada de su madre por una fracción de segundo justo antes de que soltara aquella pregunta, probablemente lo había visto ya. Y no sabía si debía regresar por donde había llegado o quedarse a escuchar un poco más.- 

-Yo…no… Es decir, todos pensaron que era un anillo de compromiso, y yo lo negué. No quería que Viktor se sintiera presionado... A- además… ¡Apenas nos estábamos acoplando como… como pareja! No sabía que era lo que implicaba ser el “novio de alguien”, no sabía cómo actuar. ¿Tenía que comportarme diferente? ¿Hablar distinto?¿Debía…? Para mí fue una experiencia tan traumática como cuando me regalaron a mi primera mascota. Sabía lo que en teoría debía hacerse, pero actuar era tan distinto además… Ni una mascota, ni un ser humano vive sólo de amor, y a pesar de que yo lo quisiera no sabía si era suficiente.

-Viktor siempre ha sido un hombre de piel. Le gusta abrazar y ser abrazado. Cuando era un niño pequeño siempre estaba pegado a mí. Y aunque amara a su padre rara vez lo dejaba que se me acercara. Él siempre ha sido muy pasional también, lo sabré yo que le espanté a tantas novias, es algo posesivo y celoso, pero nada grave. Es su forma de demostrar su amor. Hasta podría jurar que ayer estaba rabiando porque estaba cerca de ti.-¡Lo sabía, lo de anoche había sido completamente a propósito!- Pero dejando de lado toda esa historia, dime Yuuri ¿Amas a Viktor? Realmente ¿Lo amas?.-

 

¿Yuuri lo amaba? Él estaba completamente seguro de amarlo, ni siquiera se había planteado no hacerlo. Yuuri era aquella luz donde la oscuridad había hecho nido. No se imaginaba un mundo donde no existiera ese ser de corazón de cristal y no estuviera a su lado. Si no era correspondido…

Jamás había sido cobarde, pero no se sentía capaz de resistir una negativa. Regresando un par de escalones se detuvo de nuevo al ver a su padre mirarlo con ojos acusadores y silenciarlo con un dedo sobre sus labios. “Si estás escuchando conversaciones ajenas es mejor que termines de oír lo que tienen que decir, además no puedes salir de aquí sin que yo lo haga y francamente también quiero escuchar lo que el поросенок* tiene que decir, así que calla Vitya” dijo su padre tan bajo y tan rápido que creyó haberlo imaginado. Así que haciendo acopio de todo el valor que no tenía regresó el peldaño que había subido y sin realmente ser consciente de ello pegó su espalda al amplio pecho de su progenitor.

-Sí. Amo a Viktor. –El aire volvió a sus pulmones tan abruptamente que le dolió respirar.- A veces estoy asustado porque temo no ser suficiente para él. Otras tantas siento que todo esto es un sueño y me da pánico despertar. Pero lo amo. Amo su frente amplia y su cabello gris-Que no eran canas, gracias.-. Amo cuando duerme y ese chiflido en su nariz –Estúpida alergia al polen.- Amo verlo en la pista, así como también lo hago cuando está sentado en el sofá leyendo por milésima vez “Les liaisons dangereuse”* y su seño se frunce. Amo escucharlo cantar en la ducha o en el onsen “Hymne a l'amour”* aunque desafine siempre al tratar de imitar a Piaf*. Amo todo de Viktor, incluso hasta lo que no debería amar.

 

No pudo saber si el silencio de su madre era un mal augurio, pero por la forma en la que su padre soltó una sonora carcajada supo una cosa…

Lo habían descubierto y él estaba temblando como un adolescente a punto de dar su primer beso. En cuanto salió de su escondite escoltado por su padre, supo que probablemente no había sido tan mala idea ir a casa de sus padres porque por fin, después de mucho había escuchado a Yuuri decir que lo amaba.

-Viktor, el desayuno está listo, preparé katsudon, o bueno lo intenté, no soy tan bueno como mi madre y no estaban todos los ingredientes. Señor, espero no molestarlo al usar su cocina. Disculpe las molestias.- Y sí, podía jurar que la sonrisa de Yuuri era algo que quería ver siempre.-

Juntos los cuatro a la mesa lo supo.

Si Yuuri implícitamente le había dado un anillo de compromiso, él se encargaría de dar el siguiente paso, así como su madre seguramente quería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * El Kéfir es una bebida de casi todo el territorio de la desaparecida URSS. Es un alimento fermentado hecho a base de leche, generalmente de vaca, pero también de oveja y cabra, a la que se añade un fermento natural, el hongo de kéfir. (No suelo tomar leche, pero ésta bebida es deliciosa XD)  
> · Este pastel con un nombre tan poco lógico, ¿qué pájaro da leche?, y un aspecto tan simple (una tableta rectangular gruesa cubierta de chocolate) en realidad es una de las de las mejores delicias rusas que eclipsa a la pasta de frutas y a su variente, el zefir francés. No es casual que 'la leche de pájaro' fuera en tiempos soviéticos el primer pastel al que se le concediera una patente. La receta fue ideada por un grupo de confiteros dirigidos por Vladímir Guralnik, jefe del departamento de pastelería del restaurante moscovita Praga, y se convirtió en una continuación directa del 'zefir francés' con algunas modificaciones en la receta. Este pastel continúa siendo muy popular. (Muy rico, demasiado rico diría yo)  
> Klaus Meine (Hannover, Baja Sajonia; 25 de mayo de 1948) es un cantante y compositor alemán de hard rock y heavy metal, conocido por integrar la banda Scorpions desde 1970. Además es conocido por poseer una voz tener, un fuerte acento alemán y una voz nasal característica. ( Mi banda favorita del mundo mundial)  
> Поросенок: cerdito.  
> Les liaisons dangereuse : es una famosa novela epistolar escrita por Piere Choderlos de Laclos, publicada en 1782. Se narra en ella el duelo perverso, libertino y seductor de dos miembros de la nobleza francesa a finales del siglo XVIII.(Y es hermosa, muy recomendable)  
> Hymne a l'amour: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5BtmFohQdk https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=chf1hqzpOYI ß con traducción :3 (Una canción bellísima en francés)  
> Piaf, Edith: Édith Piaf (París, Francia, 19 de diciembre de 1915 - Plascassier, Grasse, Alpes Marítimos, 11 de octubre de 1963), cuyo verdadero nombre era Édith Giovanna Gassion, fue una de las cantantes francesas más célebres del siglo XX.


	6. Dolor de... Cabeza

Era claro para él que Yuuri era popular sin darse cuenta, no sólo en casa de sus padres monopolizaban el tiempo de su novio. Ahora en la pista tampoco podía estar con él.

Suficiente tenía con que a su padre le diera por querer aprender sobre la cocina tradicional japonesa; ¡Por el amor a Slutskaya* su padre era uno de los mejores chefs ejecutivos no sólo de Rusia, sino de París! ¿Qué podría querer saber él? Yuuri cocinaba bien, pero no era un experto y podía apostar que todas las recetas que éste le enseñaba podía fácilmente encontrarlas en internet. Y ni hablar de su madre; no sólo se empeñó en mostrarle todas aquellas vergonzosas fotografías donde él era un infante, sino que también tenía largas charlas con su Yuuri sobre Buda sabrá que temas.

Y ahora Yakov lo mantenía tan ocupado que pocas veces podía pasar más de diez minutos cerca de él y únicamente para fungir como su entrenador. Yurio tenía gran culpa de esto último; ni a sol ni a sombra dejaba al “cerdo”. Sabía que no lo odiaba, y también sabía que entre ellos dos además de existir una rivalidad latente, también estaba ese extraño comportamiento de casi hermanos, donde ambos se apoyaban sin siquiera decirlo.

Él, el gran Viktor Nikiforov nunca fue un niño compartido, y como adulto estaba aún más lejos de serlo.  
Se alegraba de que entre tanto Yuuri se sintiera querido y bien recibido en su tierra natal, sí, no podía menos que sentirse feliz porque el proceso de adaptación iba de viento en popa, sin embargo él tenía tantas ganas de amanecer abrazando a Yuuri, quería besarlo cada que tuviera oportunidad sin escuchar el silbido acusador de su padre o ver el flash de la cámara de su madre que “documentaba todo antes de…” .

¿De qué? 

No lo sabía, pero igual sentía miedo de enterarse. Así, con escasos minutos junto a Yuuri habían pasado más de siete malditos días sin poder siquiera darle un agarrón a ese bonito trasero japonés. 

Pero hoy, un domingo libre de práctica y siendo el sacrosanto día de sus padres para salir como solteros. Él aprovecharía al máximo las pocas horas con las que disponía al regresar de ver a Makkachin en ese spa al que lo llevó para evitar peleas con la mascota de sus padres.

 

Sonriendo, entró en casa y comprobó que en efecto, sus padres no estaban y habían dejado una simple nota diciendo que llegarían más tarde. Yuuri seguramente estaba durmiendo, o jugando con el ordenador. Con pasos rápidos, pero sin perder la elegancia –Tampoco quería parecer ansioso, claro que no.- se dirigió a su habitación. 

Nada… Yuuri no estaba ahí tumbado en la cama como imaginaba.

Fue entonces que con un poco más de urgencia comenzó a buscar por toda la casa. No, no estaba en la cocina tomando un refrigerio, tampoco estaba en el jardín jugando a hacer muñecos de nieve, y mucho menos estaba en la piscina techada nadando desnudo…

Justo antes de llamar al 112* reportando una desaparición, escuchó la inconfundible voz de Yuuri. Aliviado y con la ansiedad corriendo libre por todo su cuerpo, se adentró en el único lugar donde no había revisado.

Pero claro, siempre ha tenido mejor recepción la oficina de mamá; si Yuuri está jugando o llamando a quien quiera que sea, lo más probable es que esté ahí.

Y como si su lógica le recriminara el tiempo perdido, pudo ver como Yuuri estaba sentado en cómoda silla de caoba con el ordenador en el pulido escritorio oscuro; diadema puesta y concentrado en la pantalla del aparato. Estaba tan atento a lo que estaba haciendo que no se dio cuenta cuando atravesó la estancia y quedó justo a su lado. Viendo para su disgusto, como no sólo estaba jugando ese absurdo juego de estrategia que solía jugar con Pichit.   
Con cuidado y sabiendo que con eso la atención de Yuuri sería completamente suya, se situó tras la silla y deslizó sus manos por los hombros del japonés para finalmente dejarlo atrapado en un apretado abrazo. Bien, quizá lo había hecho gritar un poco, y probablemente – Si es que Pichit tenía los auriculares puestos.- el chico tailandés tendría un fuerte dolor de oído por el grito que Yuuri dio al sentir su toque.

 

-¡Viktor! ¡Pichit-kun y yo estábamos a punto de obtener nuevos Skins, ahora ya perdimos la partida y nos van a enviar a esperar por veinte minutos!- Y ahí estaba esa rara obsesión por su juego de computador.-

-Creo que podríamos aprovechar bien esos veinte minutos de espera, Yuuri…- Alargó una de sus manos y cerró la PC para que el mensaje quedara claro, si no bastaba entonces, lo reafirmaba con los lentos besos que iba dejando entre el cuello y la oreja, justo donde sabía había un punto de no retorno cuando era tocado.-

-Viktor… Estamos en casa de tus padres, además… Mi partida…-

-Mis papás seguramente llegarán hasta mañana, tu partida y Pichit pueden esperar… Nosotros no.- Y con eso, logró colarse entre la silla y sentarse en las piernas de Yuuri. Si Yuuri quería huir, tendría que tirarlo, y él prefería que fuera en el escritorio, y justo después de haber sido tocado y saciado.

Yuuri podía ser alguien más bien tímido, algo retraído y bastante torpe socialmente, sin embargo, esa parte sexy y pasional se despertaba cada vez que ambos estaban juntos y las caricias justas en puntos exactos lograban sacar a relucir ese lado un poco más descontrolado. ¡Dios como le había costado conocerlo! Recordaba no sin algo de frustración, cómo había sido seducir a Yuuri hasta el punto en el que sus manos dejaron de temblar al tocarlo. Ahora estaba cómodamente sentado sobre el regazo de su pareja sintiendo como éste metía las manos por debajo del condenado suéter de lana que no hacía más que estorbar.  
Tantos días sin sus caricias, tantas noches deseando sentir el cuerpo del otro de una forma más íntima, Viktor había tenido una sana vida sexual antes de conocer a Yuuri, no estaba en el limbo de lo desconocido y tampoco se consideraba un experto. Yuuri había sido el primer hombre en su vida, y también sería el único. Con él había descubierto que la semejanza en sus cuerpos no era más que una forma de perfección. Así como él podía encontrar todos los puntos sensibles en el cuerpo del japonés, Yuuri era el único que conocía la medida exacta de pasión, sensualidad y amor con las que debía tocarlo.  
Pronto Yuuri comenzó un lento juego con sus labios y su lengua al mismo tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a su trasero tratando de hacer nula la distancia entre ambos. Podía notarlo, no sólo él había esperado ansioso un encuentro como éste. 

-Viktor… Tócame…-

Y claro que lo iba a tocar, iba a dejar reducido a su amante a ese ser poco consciente y tembloroso que le dedicaba miradas llenas de amor y que se transformaba en la viva imagen del pecado cuando el placer lograba sobrepasar sus límites. Mordió aquí y allá, incluso escuchó el tronido de la ropa siendo forzada, no quería alejarse, pero quería más, más de la piel de su novio, más de aquellos ruidos que salían sin filtro de lo más hondo, quería tirar de las hebras negras y morder sus hombros. Quería tanto que en la posición en la que estaba era más complicado moverse que hacer un salto por vez primera.  
Odio levantarse y poner una brecha entre sus cuerpos, Yuuri lo miraba con deseo a pesar del ceño fruncido y la mueca de disgusto en sus labios hinchados y rojos. Sin perder el tiempo y de rodillas, decidió ir más rápido.  
Ya tendría tiempo de hacerle el amor con calma y sin prisas, pero por ahora se encargaría de la necesitada erección de Yuuri que estaba causando estragos en esos pantalones grises. Sin contemplar la mancha de humedad que dejaría, lo tomó así, cubierto, quería enloquecerlo, quería tomar todo y entregar lo poco que él podía dar en ese mismo momento.   
Sin mucho tacto bajó lo justo aquellos molestos pantalones de pijama, si Yuuri durmiera desnudo como él, no estaría luchando a muerte como ahora. 

¡Y no era justo! ¡No era nada justo que su padre decidiera tocar en ese momento la puerta del estudio!   
¡No cuando Yuuri tenía el poco cabello que le quedaba entre sus manos y estaba bañado en sudor!  
¡No ahora que estaba a medio camino de ahogarse con el miembro de su Yuuri!   
Simplemente aquello era un karma por algún pecado en alguna de todas las vidas que había vivido. Probablemente era el precio a pagar por tener entre sus manos a la criatura más bella del universo entero.  
Cuando la puerta se abrió, sin saber cómo Yuuri lo había empujado bajo el escritorio y cerró el espacio restante con su cuerpo. Y ahí estaba, en la posición más rara que su cuerpo podía tomar bajo un escritorio de madera a la espera de poder salir y no sólo liberarse del bochorno, sino del bulto en sus pantalones y en los de su novio.

 

-¡Yuuri cariño, no sabía que estabas aquí! Pensé que estarías dormido aprovechando que es tu día libre. – Y esa era su madre, Dios si supiera rezar estaba seguro de que ya lo habría hecho, no necesitaba darle material a esa mujer para ser el blanco de sus burlas por los próximos novecientos años.- ¿Vitya está contigo?

-No, él… él… No ha regresado. Se seguro se quedó a jugar con Makkachin por… Ah… por más tiempo.- 

-Boris, amor, ¿Querrías buscar algo de té para esas galletas que compramos de regreso? Es una hermosa tarde y creo que podemos tomar el té aquí mismo.- Oh mierda, solo él podía tener tan mala suerte.-

-Ya vuelvo, mientras tanto tomen asiento en los sillones, quiero escuchar más sobre ese museo de fideos en Japón.-

Sintió a Yuuri patearlo son querer, y cuánto deseaba poder ayudarlo, como deseaba no haber sucumbido ahí mismo. Ahora ninguno de los dos podía moverse, Yuuri tenía los calzoncillos y el pantalón hechos un desastre y sobre todo, él estaba tratando de cubrir su desnudez con el escritorio.

-Creo… Creo que sería mejor si tomamos el té en la salita, ahí podemos esperar a que Viktor llegue. – Si él pudiera, lo besaría por actuar tan sereno, y por tratar de dirigir la situación hacia una menos vergonzosa.-

-Pero Yuuri, prometiste que haríamos una vídeo llamada a tu hermana para conocer a tu madre, no es la forma en la que me gustaría, pero dadas las circunstancias…- 

Mierda….

-Uhh no… no creo que podamos, en… en este momento mi hermana está muy ocupada en el Onsen, seguro es hora de comer por allá.-

 

-Oh vaya, es cierto, no tomé en cuenta el uso horario. Supongo que lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión. –Escuchó a su madre moverse y seguido de eso el chirrido de la puerta. Vaya, al parecer esta vez iba a rendirse rápido.-

-Sí claro, la próxima vez le diré que se desocupe un poco… Mi madre estará con ella y… y hasta podría invitar a Minako o… O pedirles una reunión familiar jajaja…-

-Estoy segura de que eso será lindo querido. Por ahora voy a alcanzar a Boris en la cocina para ayudarle con el té.-

¡Sí! Por fin ella se iba, ¡Al fin saldría de ahí!

-Oh y por cierto Vitya, debe ser incómodo permanecer bajo el escritorio, te recuerdo que puedes salir por el otro lado, claro si estás presentable… Espero que no dejen cosas extrañasen mi lugar de trabajo cariño. Los espero en el salón.-

Sí, alguna deidad lo odiaba y ésta era su forma de demostrarlo.  
Ahora tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza por haberse golpeado, y eso no era lo peor, Yuuri estaba muerto de vergüenza, y apostaba todas sus medallas junior a que esta vez iba a cumplir aquella promesa que le hizo en la Rostelecom coup…

Abstinencia indefinida por sinvergüenza y exhibicionista… 

Estaba jodido y no de la forma en la que su cuerpo deseaba.

 

*************************************************************************************

• Irina Eduárdovna Slútskaya (en ruso, Ири́на Эдуа́рдовна Слу́цкая) Moscú 9 de febrero de 1979) es una patinadora artística sobre hielo rusa, campeona mundial en 2002 y 2005, medallista olímpica en 2002 y 2006; ha sido la única patinadora en conseguir el título de campeona de Europa siete veces, y fue cuatro veces ganadora del Grand Prix y campeona rusa en cuatro ocasiones. En total, ganó 40 medallas de oro, 21 de plata y 18 de bronce durante su carrera competitiva. Slútskaya, renombrada por su atleticismo, fue la primera patinadora en ejecutar la combinación lutz triple-bucle triple.


End file.
